


P-6型歼星舰

by plutodruid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 5





	P-6型歼星舰

宇宙那么大，有些人一旦分别就再也见不到。

我以为自上次分别后就再也没有机会见到这位霸天虎六阶执行人了。我只是一个小角色，这就注定了我们永远不会在战斗任务中碰面。不过也许是战争结束了的缘故，一切不可能都变得可能起来。我们的飞船出了点故障，被迫降落在这颗小卫星上，却没想到会在这里遇见很不可思议的人物。六面兽此时就躺在一片废墟中，等待我和我的伙伴们将他挖掘出来。

他看起来和一堆废铁没什么两样，天知道他在这里多长时间了。全身的关节都脱落了，外装甲上还全是锈迹，整个机体陷入禁止锁定状态。看样子他是再也站不起来了，我有点好奇如果将他竖立起来会怎么样，恐怕会立即塌成一堆零件。还是别这么做的好，我想。

“支点，别站在哪里，快过来帮忙。”我听见火炭在叫我。

“真是奇妙，先是钢锁，又是六面兽……这可是六面兽啊！”将六面兽移动出来后曲轴箱望着他感叹道。

“看起来他修不好了。”螺旋桨蹲下身去，粗略检查了一下瘫痪的前六阶杀手“我们要不要带上他？”

“当然要！”火炭看起来异常兴奋“捡到P-6型歼星舰的指挥官、霸天虎的六阶执行人可不是每天都会发生的事，你说呢，支点？”他看向我的目光中充满期待。

我愣了一下。“是啊，的确是这样。”我有些漫不经芯地回应道。我对能让强拆小队其他成员兴奋的P-6大型战舰并不感兴趣，事实上，在很久以前，久到战争还在僵持阶段我也没上DJD的黑名单名单之前，我曾经坐过这艘星舰，六面兽指挥的。但无论是星舰的名字还是六阶执行人的头衔对我来说并没有实际的意义，除了与此相关的那一小段回忆之外。

我在霸天虎一直都是个小角色，因此当我执行任务失败流落到一颗荒无人烟的小行星上时我本以为不会有人理会。出于求生本能我用霸天虎通讯线路向通讯列表中每一个人发去求救信号，即使有的只有一面之缘，就比如龙头部队的污点。

讯号发出后就是等待，我几乎不敢抱任何希望。这颗小行星上没有丝毫可供塞伯坦人吸收的能量，这让我感到无比绝望与恐惧，我甚至已经做好活活饿死的准备了。没想到不久后就有一艘P-6型星舰从天而降，我想看到普神一般仰望着霸天虎的星舰，看着它熄火降落，稳稳地停在我的面前。舱门打开了，污点咧着大嘴朝我走过来，他还张开双臂想要给我一个拥抱。他不知道用什么方法说服他的指挥官让执行完命令正在返航的P-6顺路搭上我。

“好久不见啊，支点。”

污点揽着我的双肩，向龙头部队其他人介绍我是他的老朋友。事实上，在我的记忆中我们总共只见过一面，我甚至都记不清他的长相，直到当我感知到他身上散发出的那股变质的润滑油味道时才想了起来。那次我们碰巧一起行动，由于他身上的味道没人愿意和他一组，最后只好由我和他搭档。我赞赏他的战技，这家伙显得很开心。

就这样，我上了这艘传奇星舰，也见到了它的指挥官。

六面兽面无表情的看了我一眼，然后点点头示意我可以进来了，他一句话也没说。

和传说中一样……我看着他的背影想着。霸天虎内部流传着六面兽没有感情模块这种东西，他就像一台精密计算机那样冷冰冰地执行着威震天下达的指令，有点类似于纯粹的机器人，而不是塞伯坦人。当然，这个机器人的可怖程度却是不可想象的。

我决定这段时间内和龙头部队待在一起。我们很快就混熟了，一起在休息舱里喝高纯度能量液，很快就喝的线路麻痹起来，龙头部队那几个人开始大吵大闹，进行一轮又一轮的吹牛大赛。

他们的动静闹得足够大，喝得也足够醉。我有点意外六面兽竟会如此纵容手下，毕竟这是一艘带着最高战斗任务的星舰，理应严肃军纪才对，可他却丝毫不闻不问。

这不禁让我再次想起了六面兽其实是机器人的传言。龙头部队这些人知道他们在服从一部机器吗？

正在我思考间，污点端着一杯高纯想要递给我。“你喝得太少了，兄弟。”

“喝得太多我怕你们的指挥官生气。”我说。

“头儿才不会生气，他不管的。”污点大笑着说。

“那不如叫他来一起喝。”我说。

污点摇摇头“他从来不参与。”

“我倒是很好奇他打开面罩喝酒是什么样子，你们见过他面罩后面的样子吗？”我不知道那根线路不对，突发奇想的说道。

突然之间，四周一片静寂。刚刚还大笑着胡吹神侃的龙头部队立即停了下来，他们端着酒杯，有些惊奇的看着我。

“这……没想象过……”污点含糊着说。

“也许他就是因为不想摘面罩才不来喝酒的，哈哈”我可能也有点喝多了，愈发肆无忌惮起来。“其实他可以这样的……”我笑着比划了一个针头注射的动作，然后这才注意到其他人的反应。

龙头部队看起来十分不安和尴尬，只有污点还勉强干笑了两声，大概是为了不让我太难堪。

我的线路瞬间清醒了，意识到自己这张随时随地开玩笑的碎嘴又说了不合适的话。这些人大概不喜欢别人开他们指挥官的玩笑。我一把抢过污点手中的酒杯一饮而尽“啊，这能量液真他U球的过瘾！”我试图用喝酒掩饰失言带来的窘迫。

“是啊，是啊，哈哈哈哈……”其他人看起来也想赶快翻过这一页，于是大家重新拿起酒杯大喝特喝起来，话题也逐渐重新回到吹牛上面来。然后不知道谁起得头，话题又逐渐滑向腰部传动装置以下的某些零部件上面来，饿龙的低级段子逗得其他人将酒杯狠狠地摔在地上，放肆的大笑声震得我的音频接收器差点出故障。不过出于“融入集体”我也陪着笑了两声，尽管我的思绪早已神游出休息舱飘到指挥室里的那个人身上去了。

正在谈笑间，星舰警报突然响起，这意味着有敌对战舰进入P-6射程范围内。我和龙头部队赶忙扔下没喝完的能量液来到指挥室。大屏幕上正显示着一架装备精良的汽车人飞船。

“普神在上……又是他……”我注意到饿龙在一旁低声自言自语。

“六面兽，我不是来找你麻烦的，不过你最好赶快把人交出来。”画面切换，一位汽车人的脸出现在视讯上，尽管此前从未面对面的见过他，但我也能认出这人就是那位提尔莱斯特协议的中立执法官通天晓。

“我根本不明白你在说什么，通天晓。我这里没什么萨克巨人……你等一下，我们先降落。”他说着关闭了视讯，开始执行下降命令，降落在附近的一颗小行星上。等到星舰停稳后他打开舱门，进入通天晓的飞船内。

我看向龙头部队，发现他们居然没有一个打算跟随他们的指挥官去面对汽车人的。

“我们是不是应该跟过去？”我问道。

饿龙摇摇头，“不用。”

“那可是汽车人的执法官！杀了他可是大功一件！虽然六面兽肯定能搞定他，不过动手的时候我们至少可以表现得英勇一点……”我大声疾呼，希望这样能唤起他们的勇气。

龙头部队的表现再一次地出乎了我的意料，饿龙的光学镜似乎放大了，他极为惊恐的看着我。

“你……千万别在六面兽面前说这种事……”过了好一会儿饿龙才结结巴巴地说。

“什么？”我不解。

饿龙显得一副欲言又止的样子，仿佛在检索语言系统，但最后他只是说“总之你不要惹那位执法官……”

我还想继续问下去，可龙头部队那些人似乎有意无意地回避着我的问题，这实在太奇怪了。

时间一分一秒的过去，六面兽还没有回来，外面也出奇的安静，根本没有两人交战的迹象。

“已经很久了。”我忍不住说道。

“没关系，不会有问题的。”饿龙漫不经芯地回应，似乎对这种情况司空见惯。

我突然感到一阵恐惧。身为霸天虎高级将领的六面兽和汽车人指挥官竟然没有一见面就打得你死我活，六面兽的部下也是一副无所谓的样子，莫非这里面有背叛行为？这想法让我不寒而栗，一旦我的想法被他们发现我必定会被杀了灭口。

我在芯中激烈的交战。那时，我还是一个对霸天虎理想坚定不移的青年，甚至甘愿为之献出自己的生命。思考了一阵，我下定决芯，决定冒死也要弄清楚这一切。

当然，我不能对龙头部队直接说我要去窥视你们的指挥官，我找了个借口说刚才的航行让我的陀螺仪出了点故障，我需要走出去呼吸点新鲜空气。他们谁都没有怀疑，龙头部队并不是一群智能很高的TF。

我刚一靠近了通天晓的飞船就发现舱门打开了，六面兽和通天晓正从中走出来，于是我赶忙躲在一旁的岩石后面。

“我……我可不是为了这种事来的，六面兽。”通天晓显得十分尴尬和难为情。

“我知道，我也不是。”不知道是不是错觉，我竟然觉得六面兽在笑，至少听起来挺愉快的。

“行了，你好自为之吧。别以为我不知道你不久前干了什么……根据协议我无权干涉一切战争行为，但这不意味着我能原谅！”汽车人执法官的声音带着怒气和责怪。

“你能不能不要每次都那么煞风景，刚才你明明不是这么说的……我还放过一些汽车人呢。”六面兽一点都没被执法官的语气激怒，他的语气竟然还带点委屈的意味，暧昧的委屈……

“对这种行为我表示赞赏”通天晓忽略了他前一句，“不过你要清楚，战争结束后你还是会受到应有的审判”通天晓想了一下，补充道“但如果你有悔改的意愿也许还能得到减刑的机会。”他认真的说。

“那我就等着你亲手抓我审判我好了。”六面兽讽刺的说“你这可是大义灭亲呢……”

通天晓狠狠地看了他一眼“你明知道这是两回事……”底气却不那么足。

六面兽点点头，嘲讽道“是啊，我是知道，这种事也只有你通天晓能分得那么清楚。”

通天晓似乎还想说什么，但他最终也只是叹了一口气“算了……我没时间和你瞎扯下去了。我的情报错误，你没有萨克巨人的消息……”他转过身去，拍了拍六面兽的肩膀“好自为之“他再次说道，然后走进飞船关上了舱门。

六面兽站在原地，目送飞船上升，直到飞船脱离了视野外，消失于天幕的一角他才若有所失地收回了视线。

我那时虽然很年轻，但并不是什么都不懂的无知青年，我只是没有想到那个传说中没有情感模块的六面兽还有这样一面，那个只是站在哪里就让人生畏的……

“出来吧，别躲了。”就在我不知道该如何是好的时候，六面兽那清冷的声音传入我的音频接收器中。

我只好从藏身处走出来，还好不是叛变我在芯中这样想着……虽然被撞破与敌人暧昧不清这种事其实也是很值得杀人灭口的，不过我却有种感觉六面兽并不在乎，也不会对我出手。

“你什么都没看见，现在，回到船上去。”这听起来并不像是威胁，更像是简单的命令。

“我真无法想象……”我呆在原地感叹了一句。

六面兽偏着头看着我，阳光很刺眼，这让我看不清自己在对方光学镜里的形象。

“什么？”

“你不怕被误会吗？我是说……如果有人向DJD告发你通敌叛变什么的，尽管事实上并不是，但有些人会利用这个……”在他面前我有些语无伦次。

六面兽显得极其不屑一顾“DJD吗？那就让他们尽管来好了。”

我突然对他很欣赏。一部分出自于我对擅长制造痛苦的霸天虎行刑队的反感，在我看来这些疯子加入霸天虎事业纯粹是为了满足自己的施虐欲。六面兽的实力使他有资本蔑视他们，这让我羡慕不已。

“你知道吗，我还是无法想象……”越来越确定六面兽绝不会伤害我之后我的话匣子就被打开了“不过这种事发生在战争年代也很正常，这场仗打得太久了，战火纷飞，不知埋葬了多少人的理想和情感。”我突然觉得自己像个诗人“分属不同阵营的两个人在立场与情感之间的抉择，这是属于战争岁月的伟大爱情……”我一边滔滔不绝，一边跟在六面兽身后朝着战舰走去。

身前的人停了下来，有些无奈的看着我，不过这依然不能阻止我“也许等战后我可以写一本书，书名就叫……叫……”

六面兽叹了口气“你叫支点对吧？”

“是啊。”

“支点。”他叫着我的名字，然后抓着我的双肩将我高高举起。他身高比我高很多，这让我瞬间悬空起来“闭嘴。”他轻声道，然后松开了双手……

落地的感觉其实并没有太疼，我迅速爬了起来，六面兽恢复一贯的面无表情“现在，闭上嘴，马上返回船上。”

“好的，长官。”我耸耸肩，并在芯中继续构思我的伟大著作……

“嘿，也许我们可以拆下六面兽的高纯度能量压缩储备舱，这玩意儿肯定值不少钱。”曲轴箱的声音将我从回忆中拉了出来。

“别这么做……”我赶忙上前制止了他“他到底是个霸天虎高级指挥官……”我希望这个理由能够制止我的同伴们“强拆”他。

“反正他修不好了……”曲轴箱说。

“修得好的……如果我们能碰到震荡波，或者把他交给汽车人……这取决于谁打赢了这场战争。还记得么，这就是火炭所说的对冲投注，现在我们手里有两个筹码了。”我说。

“把一个霸天虎交给汽车人……我们好歹曾经都是霸天虎战士，出卖同志有点……不那么合适。”螺旋桨显得非常犹豫。

“不，不是这样的理由……”我想解释一番，不过还没等我组织好语言就被打断了。

“去他U球的不出卖同志吧，反正战争结束了，我们现在不是霸天虎。重要的是如果汽车人打赢我们交出钢锁和六面兽一定会得到豁免，不用上军事法庭。”曲轴箱的话听起来极具说服力，其他人纷纷点头同意了他的意见。

我决定不再发表意见，反正如果能将六面兽交到汽车人手上通天晓肯定也会得到消息的。

我看着欢呼雀跃的同伴们，是啊，他们绝对无法想象……

突然之间，我又记起很久以前曾经好奇的那件事。于是我趁所有人都在热火朝天讨论重回塞伯坦的生活之际，独自一人蹲在六面兽身侧。

这大概也是只有和平年代才能有的机会，我想着，然后伸手摘下了他的面罩……


End file.
